Quickening
by ebineez01
Summary: He's a balm for her soul, the revitalisation of her spirit...he's her quickening. A sequel of sorts to 'That's Colonel to You'. Series of ficlets involving Sam and Jon and some of our other favourite characters.
1. When

A/N

This is a sequel of sorts to 'That's Colonel to You'. At this stage I'm planning on it being a series of short little ficlets with Jon and Sam which I'll be posting as chapters rather than separate stories. And thanks to TamaraJagellovsk for giving me the idea for the title :-)

Some, like this one will be really short and others will be longer.

Warning - if you didn't like 'That's Colonel to You' then please don't read this because you won't like this either.

Otherwise I hope you enjoy :-) oh and all the usual disclaimers about me not owning Stargate

xxxxxxxxx

"Carter," Sam answered absently as she picked up the phone in her lab.

"Hey," he replied, unable and unwilling to suppress the smile in his voice.

Sam gripped the phone a bit tighter as she smiled. "Hey yourself..."

"How have you been?" he asked, a little nervous as this was the first time they'd spoken since she left the Academy a few weeks before.

"Busy," she replied. "But good. You?"

"Same pretty much," he replied. "Just finished some prep exams."

"Oh yeah, how'd it go?"

He smiled. "Well I think I aced wormhole theory..."

Sam laughed. "Must be the teacher..."

"Yeah, definitely an outstanding teacher," he answered softly.

She cleared her throat. "So, what else is going on?"

"Well," he started, unsure of what her reaction would be. "We've got a weeks break coming up soon and I was thinking, if it's okay, that I might come visit..."

Sam's heart thudded in her chest at the thought of seeing him again. "When?"

xxxxxxxx

A/N

So the authors notes on this one were longer than the chapter I think :-)

I'll try to update maybe a few times a week since they're only short. And also I promise to try to do another Sam/Jack story soon :-)

As always feedback is appreciated :-) and rewarded with more stories ;-)


	2. Love and the pursuit of candy bars

A/N

So I know I didn't give you guys much to go on with the first chapter, so thanks for the reviews :-)

This one's a bit longer, and I'm aiming to keep this little series pretty light hearted as you'll see.

xxxxxxxx

Ten days later, Jon was due at any moment. And Sam was nervous as hell.

Then he arrived and he smiled when she opened the door, kissed her cheek as he said hello and she wondered why she'd ever been nervous in the first place. Everything with him was just so easy, so comfortable.

xxxxxxxxx

"Give it to me!" Sam ordered.

Jon laughed as he jumped over the sofa. "Sorry Colonel, no can do...you gotta catch me first."

Sam knew she was quick but there was no way in hell she would be able to catch Jon O'Neill if he didn't want to be caught. And the way he was currently removing the wrapper from the last chocolate bar in the house...he had no intention of being caught...

She watched as he sunk his teeth into the gooey, nutty bar and she narrowed her eyes at him. As he closed his eyes, teasing her with how good the chocolate was she saw her chance and launched herself at him tackling him to the floor.

"Hey!" he tried to yell, the toffee goodness of the treat hindering his words.

"Ha!" she cried triumphantly as she straddled his hips, the candy bar held aloft out of his reach.

As she took a bite he pulled her down and rolled her over pinning her to the floor with his body.

"No fair!"

He grinned. "All's fair in love and the pursuit of candy bars..."

Sam swallowed as he dipped his head, his lips grazing the hollow at the base of her throat.

Then his head dropped to her shoulder when the doorbell rang. "Don't answer it," he murmured against her skin.

"I have to," she replied. "It could be something important."

"Then they would have called," he reasoned as he kissed her neck.

She wiggled out from beneath him and he rolled onto his back.

"It's probably just someone selling Girl Scout cookies or something," he called after her.

Sam gave him a look before she opened the door. "Daniel!"

Jon closed his eyes. "Or worse," he mumbled.

Daniel raised his eyebrows at Sam's appearance. "Hey Sam, been working out?"

Sam screwed up her face. "Huh?"

He smiled. "You're looking pretty rumpled..."

Her eyes widened a little. "Oh, ah..."

Then his eyes widened in return. "Oh, ah..."

She blushed. "Daniel..."

"Sorry Sam," he said smiling. "Didn't mean to interrupt...anything..."

"No, you didn't..."

"If you...you know...have company...I could..."

Jon rolled his eyes at the archaeologists stuttered words and got up off the floor.

Sam looked over her shoulder at Jon and he shrugged.

"It's fine Daniel," she said finally. "Please, come in."

"Well if you're sure I'm not interrupting anything," he said as he moved past her, stopping in his tracks when he saw the young man leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"Daniel," Jon said smiling, his arms crossed over his chest.

Daniel looked at Sam, then back to Jon O'Neill...who was in Sam's house...

"Hi Jon," he replied slowly. "I...didn't know you were in town..."

"Just got here a few hours ago actually."

"Oh?" Daniel asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Day trip?"

Jon shrugged. "I have a week before I'm due back at the Academy, so I thought I might hang around town."

"Well if you need a place to stay..."

Jon smiled as he clapped the other man on the shoulder. "Thanks Daniel, that's really very kind of you, but I'm pretty set," he replied glancing at Sam.

"O-Kay then," said Daniel. "Sam, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

xxxxxxx

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this second instalment. And I'm thinking that I'll probably be posting an update every day or at least every other day since they are so short.

As usual - you know I think reviews are love :-)


	3. He said what?

A/N

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Seems like there are a few of you out there who are happy to see another Jon fic which is great :-D

xxxxxxxxx

"He said what!?" Jon asked incredulously.

Sam giggled and turned her face into his bare chest.

"I'm surprised you didn't deck the guy," he added.

"Well if it had been anyone else I probably would've seriously thought about it, but that's just Daniel," she replied. "Always concerned about everyone."

He smiled as he trailed his fingers along her bare shoulder. "I can understand him being concerned," he allowed. "But to remind you that_ 'you're not__ as young as you used to be'_ ? What...is he afraid you're going to break a hip or something?"

"Or something..." she murmured as she ran her hand down over his strongly muscled thigh where it peeked out from beneath the sheet. "And I think it's _you_ he's worried is going to be doing the breaking," she replied, her voice suddenly a little rough.

He chuckled as he pulled her on top of him, kissing down the side of her neck. "Well let's see if we can't prove him right," he murmured.

Sam sighed as his lips traced her collarbone before he easily flipped her into a position she'd only ever seen in certain books. "He may have a point," she breathed. "I think I just put my back out..."

He pulled back to look at her and she grinned. "Oh that's funny huh?" he asked. "Giving a poor guy a heart attack..."

She squealed as his fingers found her sides and he tickled her mercilessly. "Stop," she panted, her sides aching from laughing.

Jon stopped the tickling, his fingers caressing now instead of taunting. "What are we going to do with you Colonel?" he asked shaking his head, his voice low.

She stopped laughing but was still breathing hard. "Anything you want to," she whisered as she kissed his temple. "_Everything_ you want to..."

xxxxxxxx

A/N

Daniel being practical :-D

I know another short one, but that's the way I'm structuring this...short snippets of the week they're sharing. Plus the next few will be longer I promise :-)


	4. Storm warning

A/N

Hi everyone :-) thanks as usual for the reviews.

Just a reminder that this is a sequel to 'That's Colonel to You' and so I have written this with all the assumptions and events of that fic still in mind :-) most notably that Jack has a fiancé (that isn't Sam)

xxxxxxxxx

Sam smiled as she looked at him, wanting nothing more than to strip down and get back into the bed with him, but unfortunately she had to work the next three days. She paused, unable to recall the last time she actually _wanted_ to take time off. She fought the urge to lean over and kiss him goodbye not wanting to wake him.

xxxxxxxxx

"Good morning Samantha," the dark haired woman greeted too cheerfully as she walked through the door of Sam's lab.

Sam didn't have the energy to raise her head from her hand so she merely tilted it sideways to look up at her visitor. "What can I do for you Vala?"

Vala smiled. "Oh it's not what you can do for me, but what I can do for you," she replied placing a large mug on the bench between them. "Daniel thought you might need this," she said indicating the cup filled with Daniels specially brewed coffee.

"Oh thank god!" Sam exclaimed as she reached for the mug.

Vala lent her elbows on the bench and swayed her rear end, mischievous eyes trained on the other woman.

Sam ignored her for as long as she could, but she was nowhere near as adept at it as Daniel seemed to be. "What is it?" she asked finally.

Vala smiled. "Daniel said you'd need this but he wouldn't tell me why," she explained. "He said I should ask you...so I am...asking you. Why you need the super strength brew..."

Sam sighed, mentally stabbing Daniel with her pencil. "I just didn't get much sleep last night," she replied.

"Oh yes poor thing," Vala replied, a frown on her face. "You do look exhausted." Then she grinned. "What's his name? And when am I going to meet him?"

Sam turned puzzled eyes on her, but knew she really shouldn't be surprised that she'd figured it out. The other woman's life revolved around money and men. "His name is Jon," she admitted. "And you _will not_ be meeting him..."

After a few minutes of complaining Vala left and Sam, with the help of the joy of caffeine, was able to get some work done. That lasted for about half an hour.

"Samantha Carter!" Vala exclaimed as she entered the lab. "You dirty old lady! I'm extremely proud of you!"

Sam cradled her head in her hands knowing that once Vala returned to Daniel telling him she knew about Jon, he wouldn't have been able to help but fill in all the details.

"Twenty four years old!" she enthused. "Yummy!"

"Vala..."

"And how old are you now? Like fifty?"

Sam glared at her. "I'm forty two! _Just!"_

The other woman waved a hand at her. "Close enough," she remarked as she leant in closer. "Is he good in bed?"

Sam shook her head, the woman had no boundaries. "I'm not answering that..."

Vala smiled. "Well of course he is silly me, otherwise you wouldn't look like..._that_ this morning."

Sam frowned. "Look like what?" she asked warily.

"Exhausted...but _extremely_ pleased about it..."

Sam tried to look affronted, but she really couldn't argue with it.

"So please can I come home with you tonight and meet him?"

Sam's eyes widened at the thought of unleashing Vala on a poor unsuspecting Jon. The guy wouldn't stand a chance...

"Absolutely not!"

Vala pouted and plonked herself down on a stool. Then she brightened again. "Well can you bring him to work with you tomorrow...like...oooh! Wait...Daniel told me about this...oh that's it! Show and tell!"

Sam sighed, rolled her eyes and shook her head all at the same time. Vala just had that effect on people. She didn't know about bringing Jon for 'show and tell', but she thought he'd probably like to see how the SGC had changed over the last eight years, so she decided she'd ask General Landry if his security clearance was still valid.

"Sam?" Vala questioned.

"I'll see what I can do," Sam replied and watched as Vala jumped up off the stool and bounced around the room clapping her hands together somewhat maniacally.

"Oooh goody! Boys!" she cheered. Then she moved over and gave Sam a hug. "I love it when we can bond over girly stuff," she said earnestly. "You're usually such a...guy..."

Sam blinked as cyclone Vala exited as fast as she'd appeared.

xxxxxxxx

A/N

I hope you enjoyed that little injection of Vala and her views :-D

Next chapter should be up tomorrow, and as usual I appreciate you letting me know what you think :-)


	5. I wanna be your fantasy

A/N

This chapter is an add-in. Inspired purely because the song 'Kiss You All Over' by Exile came on my headphones and I thought the first verse was perfect for Sam coming home from work to Jon.

Hope you enjoy :-)

xxxxxxxxx

Sam walked through her front door and immediately smelled the heavenly aroma.

"Oh hey," Jon said as he turned and smiled at her.

"What's all this?" Sam asked gesturing around her little used kitchen.

Jon shrugged. "You've had a long day and I thought you might be hungry when you got home," he explained. "I hope you don't mind," he said as he held up a bottle of red wine. "I kinda made myself at home in your kitchen here."

"Are you kidding me?" she scoffed as she nodded her acceptance of his offer of wine. "I might chain you to the bench and never let you leave if that tastes as good as it smells."

He smiled as he moved over to her handing her the glass of wine. His eyes flicked over her as he leant in to place a kiss just behind her ear.

"And are you going to punish me if it doesn't?" he whispered.

She shivered as his lips and his breath tickled her skin, his words making her tingle.

xxxxxxxxx

Jon bit his lip as he watched her take her first taste of his food. Her eyes closed and the look of pure ecstasy on her face was one he was becoming quite familiar with, but for very different reasons.

"Oh my god Jon," she groaned. "That's incredible." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Cooking lessons," he replied.

"Really? Wow," she replied. "Must've been some teacher." She saw the slight blush come to his cheeks and she smiled. "Oh don't tell me..."

He shrugged. "She was a very lovely lady...and I may have had some...private lessons..."

Sam smiled. "That's what you kids are calling it these days?"

Jon gave her a wry smile. "Haha!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Jon sat on the couch, his back against the arm so he faced her. When she put her wine glass on the coffee table he reached out and pulled her to him so she was settled between his legs, her head on his chest.

"Hmmm," she moaned as his fingers combed gently through her hair. "You keep doing that and I'm going to fall asleep."

He scooted down further so they were horizontal. "Go ahead," he murmured. "I'd like to know what goes on in there," he said lightly tapping her temple.

She smiled. "Too much."

He chuckled. "I don't think I could handle what goes on in there most of the time," he replied. "I meant while you're asleep."

She looked up at him. "You mean like what I dream about?"

He smiled shyly. "Yeah I mean like what you dream about."

She shook her head slightly. "Nothing special I guess...just normal run of the mill dreams..."

His eyes moved from hers to her lips and back again. "And what about your fantasies?" he rasped.

Sam's eyebrows rose, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "You want to know about my fantasies?"

"Well if you say your dreams are so 'run of the mill'...tell me about something more exciting," he said with a small smirk on his lips.

Sam felt herself colour. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because...I don't know...it's embarrassing I guess..."

He caressed her cheek. "Fantasies are nothing to be embarrassed about Sam," he replied. "Especially if you've got the right person to act them out with."

"What?"

He grinned. "Come on," he said. "Don't tell me you've never acted out any of your fantasies."

She blushed. "No, actually I haven't," she replied. "Have you?"

"One or two," he replied.

She looked at him. "So why don't you tell me your biggest fantasy."

He smiled. "I don't have to," he said as he smoothed the hair from her forehead. "I'm already living it."

She gave him a shove. "I was being serious."

"So was I," he chuckled. "Are you kidding...you are every red blooded cadets fantasy Colonel Carter."

She sighed and shook her head. "You boys need to get out more."

"Oh it's not just the boys," he said with a smirk.

She laughed. "Shut up!"

"So?" he asked. "Are you going to share? Cause you know if you don't...I'm just going to start making stuff up..."

She raised her eyebrows at him, her fingers slipping up under his shirt sliding it up his torso.

He raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Hmmm..cop?"

"No!" she said adamantly as she placed her lips just below his belly button.

He shifted as her tongue slid across his stomach, but he wouldn't be deterred. "Oh there's a story there I'll be asking about later...fireman?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well that's a given..." she murmured, as she grazed her teeth across his nipple.

He let out a soft groan. "Air Force cadet?" he breathed.

She smiled as she kissed along his neck. "Why is this so important to you?"

He ran his hands up her arms. "Because whatever it is," he whispered. "I wanna be that for you..."

She pulled back to look at him.

"I wanna be your fantasy..."

She moved forward and covered his lips with hers, her tongue claiming his mouth. She felt him hardening against her thigh and she thrust against him.

He smiled as she whispered against his ear.

"Oh, I can do that..."

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Whew! Hoped you liked it :-)

Next update should be tomorrow :-)

As always thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing - keep up the good work ;-D


	6. She said what!

A/N

Thanks to everyone that is still reading and enjoying :-)

xxxxxxxx

"Miss Mal Doran," Jon greeted.

"Oh darling, someone as gorgeous as you can call me Vala."

Jon delivered a cheeky flirtatious smile that had both women just about swooning. "Vala," he said softly.

xxxxxxxx

Sam gave Jon a tour of all the stuff that she thought would have changed over the last eight years and Vala insisted on tagging along.

When Jon excused himself to go into the bathroom Vala grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled her aside.

"My God Samantha he is absolutely divine," she gushed. "Do you have any photos of him naked?"

Sam's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"Kidding!" Vala said and watched Sam relax. "No but really, do you?"

"No!" Sam replied.

Vala shrugged. "Rookie mistake," she replied. "But don't worry about it, you have all week..."

Just then Jon reappeared.

"Well my loves I must be off," Vala said with a smile. "It was lovely to meet you Jon."

Jon smiled in return. "A pleasure," he replied bowing his head slightly.

Then Vala turned to Sam. "And Samantha," she said. "Remember what we talked about."

Sam grimaced. "I don't think I'll be forgetting in a hurry."

They watched her disappear around a corner and Jon turned to Sam.

"What was that about?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," she replied.

"Oh I really think I do..."

Sam grinned. "I'll tell you later..."

That night over dinner Sam blushed and Jon laughed out loud.

"She said what!?"

xxxxxxxx

A/N

I apologise for the brevity of this chapter, but I thought it suited :-)

Thanks as always guys for reading and reviewing if you're still enjoying this one :-)


	7. Fantasy fulfilled

A/N

Thanks for all the reviews saying how much you love Vala :-) she's a firecracker! (Run Jon!)

This one is set later the same night as the last chapter 'She said what!'

And please take note of the rating change to M for this one for sex and language. OOC for Sam, but as the title of the chapter says - fantasy fulfilled...

xxxxxxxxx

Previously...

_He ran his hands up her arms. "Because whatever it is," he whispered. "I wanna be that for you..."_

_She pulled back to look at him._

_"I wanna be your fantasy..."_

_She moved forward and covered his lips with hers, her tongue claiming his mouth. She felt him hardening against her thigh and she thrust against him._

_He smiled as she whispered against his ear._

_"Oh, I can do that..."_

xxxxxxxxx

Later that night Jon pulled Sam's Harley to a stop in the parking lot. He glanced around wondering briefly if he was in the right spot, the place was a bit of a dive. Then he spied her Indian on the other side of the lot. Parking the bike he killed the engine. After leaning the big bike over on its kickstand he climbed off and headed for the door.

Sam could feel their eyes on her. More specifically on her ass as she bent over the pool table. She felt the soft inner lining of her burgundy leathers slide across her skin as she shifted to make her shot. The guy she was playing grumbled as the ball dropped into the pocket and she smiled. She moved to take her next shot and she could feel the power she had over these men. The power that being a woman gave her. The power that her body gave her. It wasn't that she liked being ogled _all_ the time, or even the majority of the time. But at times like these she didn't care. She wanted them to look. She wanted them to want her.

Times like these, where she would ride out of town and find a run down old bar whose lot was filled with big loud bikes, and whose rooms were filled with big loud men. She'd park her bike and go inside, accustomed by now to the hush that would fall over the room at her entrance. She'd get one drink, assess all possible risks...and then find the pool table. She'd play all night, take their money all night. The price they paid to stare at her ass and her tits all night. Then she'd take herself and their money and get back on her bike and go home. Alone. And more often than not lately, as she rode along dark, quiet highways, the big engine thrumming between her legs, she wondered what it would be like to take one of them out to the parking lot and fuck him up against the wall of the old timber building. And when one of them was all sex and swagger it made her wonder that much more.

She was about half way through her current game when she heard the bike pull up. She knew the note of the engine. The engine that she'd rebuilt. The engine shut off and a minute later she heard his boots on the bare boards of the floor.

Jon entered the bar and got a drink. He sat on a stool and swung around to face the pool table. And her. He swallowed as he watched her move, feeling himself getting hard just watching her. And as he glanced around the room seeing all eyes on her he knew he wasn't the only one, and his visceral response to that surprised him. A low growl sounded deep in his throat at the thought that these other men were watching her, wanting her, and it made him want to drag her out of there and take her, claiming her as his. He shook his head slightly and tried to calm himself.

He looked back up when he heard a cheer and realised it was because she had sunk the last ball winning the game.

She smiled as she moved to take the money from the side of the pool table. "Thanks Billy," she said to the guy who she'd just wiped the table with.

"Yeah yeah," he grumbled as he laid his pool cue down.

"Double or nothing?" she asked.

He raised his hands and shook his head. "You cleaned me out darlin'," he replied. "I only got enough left to buy a drink."

She shrugged and looked around. "Anyone else?"

Jon glanced around the bar and saw a few of the guys shifting but no one moving forward to take her challenge. _Wow she must've really cleaned these guys out,_ he thought.

"Oh come on guys," she tried. "No one?"

Jon looked down and smiled to himself before he pushed off his stool.

"Yeah," he said. "Why not?"

The guys that were standing around looked at Jon, then each other and laughed. "Kid, you got no chance!" one of them called out.

He smiled. "We'll see."

Sam stood, leaning slightly on the pool cue as she looked at him. "So what you got?" she asked finally.

Jon fished in his pocket and pulled out a twenty.

"I wouldn't even rack em up for that," she scoffed shaking her head as she turned away from him.

The guys laughed.

"Okay," he said. "Then how about we make it interesting?"

Sam stopped and cocked her head.

"My bike..."

She turned back to him and considered him for a moment before she shook her head. "I'm not betting my Indian."

"I don't want your bike..." he said as he let his eyes travel slowly over her body leaving no doubt as to what he did want.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No way!"

"Afraid you'll lose?"

"No," she replied honestly.

"So?"

Sam glanced around the bar and all eyes were on them. She let her own eyes wander before she finally answered. "Deal."

That brought a holler from the assembled crowd and one of the bigger men moved over to Jon handing him a cue. "Good luck kid," he said clapping him on the back.

Sam let Jon break and the two balls he sunk at the start were the only chance he got. As the black ball dropped into the side pocket he hung his head.

"Tough break kid," the same big guy said.

Sam placed her pool cue in the rack and pulled her jacket on as she walked towards him. "Let's go see my bike," she said with a grin.

Jon followed her out of the bar and stood next to her on the porch. "It's over there," he said nodding his head towards the very far side of the lot.

She looked in the direction he'd indicated and after a moment she could just make out the shiny chrome of the handlebars. Gravel crunched beneath their boots as they walked across the lot and Sam realised he'd parked the bike behind the overhanging branch of a big old tree. She could see it now, but only because she was looking for it.

They stopped beside it and she ran her hand over the smooth black tank. "Nice," she murmured.

Jon stood behind her watching her admire, caress the bike before he moved his hand to smooth across her ass. "Very nice," he rasped.

She grabbed his hand and turned around. "That wasn't the bet...I won," she reminded him.

He took a step forward moving her back against the seat of the bike. Slowly he moved towards her, his face an inch from hers. "But we both know you didn't want to...you just couldn't let yourself lose..."

Her eyes dropped to his beautiful mouth and God how she wanted him.

Jon waited til her eyes moved back to his and he knew she wanted this. He moved one hand behind her head as he covered her mouth with his.

Sam groaned as he thrust his tongue in her mouth, his hard cock pressing into her belly.

He felt her hands pulling at his belt, the buckle opening, the button fly of his jeans being ripped open. Then her hand was on him and he groaned. He saw her hands move to her own pants and he pushed them away working the clasp open with his own fingers, pulling down the chunky zipper. He dropped into a crouch, reaching up the leg of her pants to open the buckles of her boot, looking up to her as his hands grasped the band of her pants.

She gave a slight nod and he pulled her leathers down over her hips, her hand moving to his shoulder as she lifted her leg free. Sitting back on the cool leather of the seat, she felt it warm quickly to her bare skin.

His only intention when he dropped to his haunches was to help her out of her pants, but the scent of her, the sight of her was too much. As she settled on the saddle he pushed her thigh higher covering her with his mouth, his tongue making her moan.

Sam glanced up and the realisation came to her that she was half naked on the fringe of a public parking lot, vulnerable, spread open, the cool night air making her skin prickle. She looked down seeing his head buried between her legs and found she was so turned on by it all she nearly couldn't stand it. Her hands gripped the back of his head pulling him hard against her, his five o'clock shadow a pleasurable torture against her most sensitive skin. His teeth grazed her clit and she ground against him, her climax sudden and fierce.

When she released him he stood up, his hips pushing her legs wider. He freed his straining cock and gasped as she wrapped her hand around him pulling him to her.

She tasted herself on him as he thrust his tongue in her mouth at the exact same moment he thrust his cock inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him deeper. "So good," she whispered against his skin.

Jon's eyes closed, his head falling against her shoulder as he pulled back, thrusting deeper.

"Harder," she demanded.

He couldn't get the leverage he needed with her on the bike so he picked her up and moved them the few feet to the wide trunk of the big tree, the rough bark holding her in place as he used strong thigh muscles to give her what she wanted.

Sam could feel the tree grabbing onto the thick leather of her jacket as he pounded up into her and was glad she'd put it back on. Her eyes were drawn back to the building as the doors burst open, noise and several men pouring out into the night. She felt him start to slow and she gripped his shoulders as she placed her lips next to his ear.

"Don't stop."

"But...what if they see us?" he panted.

The fact that there were other people less than fifty feet from where she was currently being fucked up against the trunk of a tree, and the idea they could be caught any minute sent a spike of adrenaline through her.

"I don't care...just don't stop," she growled softly.

Her words made his cock twitch and he redoubled his efforts.

The people were closer now and she could hear them speaking though she wasn't paying attention to their words, just the fact that they were there. Suddenly Jon thrust up into her harder than before and she gritted her teeth as she pulled his head towards her. "I'm gonna cum..."

"Fuck..." he ground out, her words making him feel almost dizzy.

She felt him swell and twitch inside her, the first throbbing pulses of his release hitting her, making her cum with him and she turned her face into his neck to stop from crying out.

After a minute she felt him pull out of her and she dropped her legs to the ground tentatively taking her weight from him. She kissed his mouth and held him to her.

They quickly redressed and Jon started the Harley startling the few people that were still milling about in the parking lot nearby. They shared an amused glance before he climbed onto the big machine waiting for her to climb on behind him.

When Jon pulled up beside her Indian Sam got off the Harley. She watched as he unclipped his helmet from the side of the bike and when he straightened up she kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

He smiled. "Anything for you..."

She moved to her own bike starting the engine and fastening her helmet before throwing her leg over it and settling into the tan saddle.

Jon watched her mount the machine and thought he'd never seen anything more erotic. Then she clicked it into gear and he shook his head slightly trying to clear the hazy fog of desire that was starting to descend. If he was going to keep up with her on the way home he needed to keep his mind on the job. The he smiled knowing that he'd have to do the same when they got home. It was just that when they got home, the job at hand would be so much more enjoyable.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N

So that was one of Sam's fantasies that Jon has made come true :-)

Hope you enjoyed.

Even though I wasn't originally intending on making this story anything but lighthearted fun, we may be heading into a bit of dramatic territory after this.

As usual reviews are loved and encouraged :-)


	8. Surprise visitor

A/N

as always thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Glad you enjoyed it :-)

as for this one...and then there was drama...i know I said originally I wasn't going to take this story along the angsty drama path, but sometimes you just can't help what these people do! Hope you enjoy. (Oh and there might be a slight bit of Jack bashing - slight)

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam looked up as Daniel came skidding around the doorway into her lab.

"Daniel?" she asked. "What are you..."

Daniel opened his mouth to speak when he was shoved further into the room from behind. "Look Sam," he cried as he moved aside letting her see who was behind him. "Jack's here..."

Sam stood from her stool unable to really comprehend the fact that Jack O'Neill was standing in her lab. He hadn't been to the Mountain in over five months and he just _happens_ to turn up this week?

He gave Daniel a look as he moved past him, sauntering over to lean a hip against her bench. "Carter," he said as he looked at her for the first time.

"Sir," she replied, frowning slightly as he picked up an artefact she was working on.

Daniel reached out to take it from him. "Ah...I wouldn't touch that if I were you Jack..." he said as he placed it back on the bench.

Jack gave him a look that said '...well _that_ makes sense since that's _exactly_ what you just did when you took it off me...'

Shrugging he turned his attention back to Carter. "So, whatcha got goin on Carter?"

"Sir?" she asked worried he was going to ask about Jon.

He sighed. "It seems the reports you guys are giving the IOA aren't good enough for them," he said. "They wanted me to come down and have a look at some of the stuff you've been working on."

"Making sure you're getting your money's worth Jack?" Daniel asked none too kindly.

Jack glanced at him. "Like I said...not my idea Danny..."

Daniel smiled and crossed his arms. "Well I never thought of you as the IOA's lap dog..."

Jack stood up straight and turned to face the other man. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It _means_, that you could have said no...unless you wanted to come here and check up on us yourself."

"Well maybe it's a good thing I did," he replied. "Since it _seems_ we're giving guided tours to _tourists_ these days..."

Daniel and Sam glanced at each other.

"Vala wanted to meet him," Daniel replied.

"Oh, _well_, as long as we were able to please Vala Mal Doran," Jack said waving an arm.

Daniel frowned. "Why are you being such an ass about this Jack?"

Jacks eyebrows rose. "An _ass?"_

"Daniel," Sam warned, not wanting her friend to get into trouble because of her.

Jack waved her away. "No no Colonel," he said. "If Doctor Jackson wants to dig himself a _nice big hole,_ why don't we let him?"

Daniel opened his mouth to reply but Sam spoke first. "Because your problem is with me General not Daniel..."

Jack looked back at her and nodded. "You're right," he admitted. "Leave Daniel!"

Daniel looked from one to the other of them. "Ah...no!"

Jack glared at him. "Get out!"

Daniel looked at Sam and she nodded, then he looked back to Jack. "Call if you need me," he said to her as he left.

She watched as the General closed her lab door after Daniel left, before turning back to her.

"General..."

"Please don't call me that right now," he said.

She took a step towards him and lowered her voice. "What else do you think I can possibly call you right now Sir?"

Jack nodded. "You're right," he conceded. "We shouldn't talk about this here."

She snorted. "Well we sure as hell aren't going to my place."

He looked at her. "We could go to mine."

Sam frowned. "I thought you sold it when you moved to DC."

"I was going to," he said with a shrug.

"But you didn't?"

"You moved back here," he admitted.

xxxxxxxxx

Sam sat in her car in his driveway and stared at his house, debating whether she should go inside. Finally she made up her mind and opened her door.

Jack was relieved when he heard her knock, not sure she would even turn up. He opened the door and stood aside to let her in.

Sam just looked at him for a moment before she moved past him into the house.

He didn't plan it, didn't mean for it to happen, but when she passed so close by he couldn't help but reach out for her.

It happened so fast. One second she was walking past him, then she felt his hand grab her arm and before she knew it she was pressed up against him, his mouth on hers.

Jack rejoiced as he felt her immediate response to him, her arms coming up around his neck, her lips parting for him. Then he felt her hands come between them, a hard shove to his chest pushing him back against his closed front door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she demanded, upset at him for his actions, equally as upset with her own before she managed to get control of herself.

"I love you Sam..."

She held her hands up in front of herself as much a barrier to him as to tell him to stop. "Don't!" she said, her voice low. "Don't you dare do this!"

He took a step towards her, deflated when she took a step back. "Please, just listen to what I have to say?"

She shook her head. "No, especially not after that!" she nearly yelled. "God, what were you thinking? Because you clearly weren't thinking about..."

"We're through," he said interrupting her.

"What?"

"We're not together anymore," he replied. "After I went back to DC from the Academy...I just couldn't do it anymore. You were right, it wasn't fair to her, so I packed my stuff and left."

She turned away from him and moved further into his house, coming to stand in front of the glass sliding doors.

"And?" she asked after a few minutes. She heard him move, felt him come to stand close behind her.

"And...well...I thought that maybe..."

She let out a humourless laugh at his words. "Just come out and say what you _actually mean_ for once Jack," she said as she rested her forehead against the cool glass of the door.

"Well I thought the _'I love you' _was a good start," he murmured.

_Right, that_... She couldn't breath. Her heart was racing, her body felt numb and she _couldn't breath_. Briefly she wondered if she were having a heart attack or a stroke, possibly an aneurism? She felt his hand on her back.

"Talk to me Sam, please..."

She turned to face him then. "And what would you like me to say Jack?" she asked. "That I've been pining for you for all these years? I left Pete, and since then I've been a nun, faithfully waiting for the day you'd come to your senses and want to be with me?"

He winced at her harsh words.

"And now you have...am I supposed to drop everything else and just be with you?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just thought that maybe we could talk about it. About us."

She shook her head. "I told you weeks ago there is no _us_. There can be no _us_..."

Jack scowled as he kept his eyes on hers. "Well I think that's bullshit!"

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah, I do," he confirmed. "And it's all because of _him!"_

"What!? This has nothing to do with Jon!"

"You were still wearing my old Academy t-shirt a month ago Carter!" he yelled. "How can you tell me that you'd do that one day, and then the next, all of a sudden, you don't want me anymore?"

She looked down.

"You can't!" he said. "And it's because you've got a _nice little flyboy_ to play with now! All 'Yes ma'am, no ma'am,'...does it turn you on _Colonel?"_

That made her look up. "Why don't you tell me General?" she questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't much older than Jon when I joined SG-1," she pointed out. "A wet behind the ears Captain that had a _major_ thing for her CO, so tell me how that felt having me following you around all 'Yes sir, no sir,' to everything you ever said...did it turn _you_ on Colonel!?" He obviously wasn't a Colonel anymore, but he was at the time and she was making a point.

"I did _nothing_ to encourage you back then!" he hissed.

"You sure as hell never did anything to _discourage_ me!" she retorted.

He turned away from her scrubbing his hands across his face. "That's besides the point. We both know what this is about...he's a god damned substitute! That's all!"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well news flash Carter!" he yelled. "He ain't me!"

She set her jaw and clenched her fists. "No he is not!"

He considered her a moment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Jon talks to me, opens up to me...tells me how he feels about me. Touches me..."

He held up a hand. "I don't want to hear about that..."

"Well it's the truth Jack and I'm sorry if you can't handle it!" she replied. "He's loving, caring, open, honest...I trust him..."

He looked at her and she could tell that out of everything she had said, that had wounded him the most.

"You trusted me once," he said softly.

"I've always trusted you with my life Jack," she admitted. She didn't have to say that she could never trust him with her heart...

xxxxxxxx

A/N

So...drama...

Oh and credit for the line '... a nice little flyboy to play with...' must go to TamaraJagellovsk. She used it in her first Chain of Command fic and I've always liked it so I admit I stole it :-) (with her permission)

I also think I've used a similar thing to the last two lines before in another fic, but it seemed to go well here too.

Lemme know what you think - I'm dying to know :-)


	9. Doctor Daniel

A/N

thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Sorry it's taken a while to update but real life is kicking my ass :-( plus the chapters are getting longer so I hope that makes up for it :-)

xxxxxxxxx

"Hello," Doctor Daniel Jackson answered as he picked up the phone in his lab.

"Hi Daniel," Sam replied.

Daniels focus moved from his translation to the phone call. "Sam where are you?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Define okay," she replied.

"Well what happened? I came looking for you but you weren't in your lab, so I called up top and they said you'd left."

She rubbed a hand across tired eyes. "The General and I had some stuff we needed to discuss, so...ah, actually could we not do this over the phone?"

"Oh, of course," he replied. "Where are you?"

She smiled slightly. "Out the front of your building actually," she admitted. "I was kinda hoping you'd be home."

"Ah, well I can be there in like half an hour?"

"Thanks Daniel, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure Sam," he replied softly. "Oh, and let yourself in, make yourself at home til I get there."

"Daniel I don't have keys to your place," she reminded him.

He smiled. "And since when has that stopped you?"

She returned the smile she couldn't see. "Yeah okay, thanks."

xxxxxxxx

"Sam?" Daniel called as he entered his apartment.

"In here Daniel," she called back from the kitchen. "You want tea?" she asked as he appeared around the corner of the doorway.

"Yeah thanks." He moved into the room leaning back against his counter watching her make the tea. When she handed it to him they made their way into the living room and settled on the couch.

"So," he started as he looked at her. "You wanna talk about this? Or you just want company?"

She looked him in the eye and felt her eyes begin to water.

Daniel put his mug down and scooted across the couch to wrap his arms around her. "Shhh, it's okay," he soothed as he rubbed her back softly.

She shook her head and let out a watery sigh. "I don't know what I'm doing here Daniel," she sobbed.

"Making my shirt all wet?" he asked trying to make her smile.

She gave him a shove. "I appreciate it, but not now okay?"

"Okay," he answered as he placed his lips to her temple. He pulled her tighter into his side, his hand rubbing slowly up and down her arm. "So, start from the beginning and maybe we can work this out huh?"

After a moments consideration she nodded and began to haltingly tell him about the last month, starting with when she arrived at the Air Force Academy.

Daniel raised his eyebrows and let out a breath when she'd finished her tale.

She moved back from him and settled at the opposite end of the couch so she could look at him properly when he delivered his words of wisdom that would solve all her problems. _Yeah you wish..._

"I'm not really sure what to tell you Sam," he said finally.

She nodded. "I know. I've made a colossal mess of things," she admitted.

"Well I wouldn't say that," he argued.

"Really? How is this not a mess?"

He shrugged. "I guess you just need to sort through your feelings. For Jack, for Jon...and for yourself."

"For myself?" she questioned.

"Well yeah," he said turning his body to face her better. "It's not just how you feel about the two of them, but how you feel about yourself."

She was considering his words when he spoke again.

"After you spoke to Jack at the Academy, how did you feel?"

"Upset, lost...relieved..."

"And when you came home, back here, how did you feel about the probability that he would only ever be your boss, maybe after a time your friend and would never be more?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Were you sad?"

She shook her head. "Not really no," she admitted. "I think I've really known it for a long time."

"And what about Jon? Were you glad he called?"

She smiled. "Yeah I was," she admitted. "It was nice to hear his voice, and I was happy that he was coming to visit."

It wasn't lost on Daniel that the whole time they'd been discussing Jack Sam looked miserable, and then just the mention of Jon's name made her smile. He thought about his next question and smiled.

"What?" she asked, a small smile of her own appearing. She didn't know if this was going to solve her problems, but just talking about it with him already made her feel better.

He shook his head slightly. "I just feel like you should be lying on the couch and I should be taking notes or something."

Sam chuckled at his reference to his being a psychiatrist. "As long as you're not charging me by the hour for this."

"How does Jack being here make you feel?"

She sighed. "Like something's reached up inside me and is twisting my insides around."

"And Jon?"

Again she smiled faintly. "Like..." she struggled for the words to describe how he made her feel, and she suddenly realised it was because no one had ever made her feel the way he did. "Like a fresh wind that blows all the bad stuff away." She thought about what she had just said as she looked back to him. "He makes me feel like I could fly Daniel."

"Well I guess that should tell you something," he replied. "Are you in love with him?"

She shook her head. "I don't think we've known each other long enough for that yet," she admitted.

He nodded, glad she seemed to be able to differentiate the feelings she'd had for Jack from those she had for Jon. It was the main thing that had worried him, but she really did seem to think of Jon as Jon and not some subset of Jack. But it was something that he thought she needed to deal with so they might as well get it out of the way.

"And you're not worried that you're using Jon as a substitute for Jack?" He knew it was blunt, but there really was no other way to say it.

She considered his question. "You know, when I first saw him at the Academy all I saw was a version of Jack, but as I spent more time with him," she shook her head. "They're very different people Daniel. Now when I look at him all I see is Jon."

He nodded and gave her a smile. "Well that's a good start."

"There is one other thing that kind of does bother me a bit though," she admitted.

"His age?" he guessed.

She nodded. "He's twenty four years old Daniel."

He smiled. "And your like fifty or something right?"

She swatted his arm. "Very funny."

"I really don't think you should be worried about that side of it Sam if it doesn't bother him, which it doesn't seem to."

"No it doesn't bother him at all," she confirmed.

"So?"

"So I'm eighteen years older than he is."

"And did it ever bother you that Jack was fifteen years older than you?"

"Jack and I were never together," she pointed out.

"No," he agreed. "But if you had the chance to be back then, would the age difference have stopped you?"

"No it wouldn't have," she admitted. "It was something I never even gave a thought to."

"And so Jon's the same with you."

"Yeah I guess."

"But?"

"I don't know, I guess it's just seen as more acceptable for older men to be with younger women, not vice versa," she admitted.

Daniel snorted. "And since when have you ever been worried about what other people thought?"

She shrugged.

"You need to do what's best for you Sam," he said. "And I think going by what we've talked about tonight we both know what that is."

She leant over and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Hey, it wasn't me," he argued. "We just had to get what was inside...out..."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"You know if you still need some time with this you can stay here tonight," he offered.

She thought about his offer and decided it probably would be a good idea to have a night to sleep on everything. Plus she hadn't had much time to spend with her friend lately. "Yeah, I'd like that," she replied.

As Daniel grabbed his phone to order Chinese food, Sam called Jon to let him know she wouldn't be making it home tonight. She didn't want to try to explain what had happened today so she decided she would just tell him she had to stay on base tonight and she'd be home in the morning since she was scheduled off for the rest of the week.

But when he answered his phone she found she couldn't lie to him.

Jon sat on her couch as she explained what had happened with Jack and that she was currently at Daniels place. He nodded when she said she would be staying the night and she'd see him in the morning.

"Okay, I understand," he replied. "Goodnight Sam, I'll see you tomorrow."

He hung up and dropped his phone in his lap. He couldn't deny he was a little upset that she felt she couldn't come home and talk to him about this, but he really did understand why she felt she needed a bit of breathing room. And he was very glad she had a friend as good as Daniel she could turn to. Then it occurred to him how easy it would have been for her to lie to him about all of it and he smiled knowing that she valued him enough to tell him the truth.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N

I've always loved the relationship between Daniel and Sam so I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did :-)

as always reviews are appreciated :-)


	10. Unwanted visitor

A/N

Thanks for the lovely reviews for the last chapter :-)

Here's the next one

xxxxxxxxxx

Jon was just about to goto bed when a knock sounded at the door. He wondered briefly if he should ignore it since it wasn't his house, but whoever it was seemed pretty insistent.

"Where's Carter?" Jack asked when Jon answered the door.

He considered just closing the door in his face but in the end decided against it. "She's not here," he replied instead.

"Bullshit! She's not on base so she has to be here."

Jon shrugged. "Well you can come in and see for yourself if you don't believe me," Jon replied. "Why don't you try calling her?" And he could see by the look on the older man's face he already had. He smiled. "Not answering huh?"

"Where is she?" Jack demanded.

Jon shook his head. "If she wanted to talk to you she'd answer her phone man."

Jack smiled, right before his hand shot out and closed around Jon's throat pushing him back against the wall. "Where. Is. She."

Jon swallowed and felt Jacks hand tighten when he didn't answer. Slowly, deliberately he wrapped one arm around Jacks and braced his other hand against Jacks shoulder, not taking his eyes from the older man's.

Jack had two choices. Debilitate Jon so he couldn't complete the move he'd set himself up for. Or let him go. He knew he'd have to do one or the other very soon otherwise he'd end up with a broken elbow.

Jon felt Jacks fingers relax so he dropped his hands to his sides. His throat hurt like hell but he didn't reach for it. He wouldn't give the asshole the satisfaction of seeing his discomfort.

Jack glared at Jon for a few more moments, and realising he wasn't going to tell him where Carter was he turned to leave.

"You know I think she's made it pretty clear what she wants here Jack," Jon called after him. "And you need to face it...it ain't you!"

Jack turned back to him. "And you think it's _you!?"_ he sneered.

Jon just stared at him.

Jack snorted and took a step back towards him. "Well I hate to break it to ya Junior...but just because she's let you into her bed for the last week doesn't mean it's _you_ either!" He noticed the younger man's hands curl into fists and that gave him a sick sense of satisfaction as he turned back to the street.

Jon closed Sam's door and leant against the back of it. He wanted to punch something...scratch that...he wanted to punch _Jack O'Neill!_ He was sure he knew how Sam felt about him, but...but she wasn't here. And now General Jackasses words had him thinking...doubting...

xxxxxxxxx

Sam got up early without waking Daniel and headed for home. She let herself in and went into the kitchen to start the coffee maker before she headed to her bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and simply watched him sleep for a minute.

He lay on his stomach breathing deeply. The covers were down below his shoulders and Sam's eyes moved to the smooth skin of his back. She smiled as she walked over to the bed, leaning in to place a kiss against his shoulder blade, though it took her hand running slowly over that same spot to rouse him.

"Good morning," she said with a smile as he opened his eyes.

He grinned back. "Morning," he said, his throat feeling a little croaky.

Sam frowned. "Are you getting a cold?"

Jon took a deep breath and rolled onto his back. "I don't think so."

Her eyes widened when she saw the marks on this throat. "Jon, what the hell happened?!"

_Oh, right...that..._

He cleared his throat and winced at the pain it caused. "Ah, well..."

She had a good idea what had caused the dark red marks which were just starting to bruise. She sat down on the side of the bed and reached out her hand placing it gently on his neck. The general shape was a match, just made by a hand much larger than hers.

She sighed as she removed her hand. "I'm so sorry..."

He took her hand in his and made her look into his eyes. "This isn't your fault Sam," he told her. "You've made it more than clear what you want."

"He should never have involved you in this," she argued.

"We both know it was always going to come to this," he replied.

She shifted and pulled the covers lower wanting to look at the rest of his body. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

He smiled as he caught her hands. "Not that I _mind_ you pulling the covers off my naked body...but I'm fine. That's as far as it went."

She eyed him dubiously.

He chuckled at the look she gave him. "Seriously Sam," he assured her. "He didn't come here for me. He came looking for you."

"And lemme guess...you wouldn't tell him where I was?"

He shrugged. "I figured if you wanted to talk to him you would have answered your phone."

"And?"

"And...when I told him as much...well, let's just say he didn't appreciate it very much..."

She leant down and placed her lips to his bruised skin, her tongue dipping into the hollow at the base of his throat. Her hand travelled down his firm chest catching the covers as she went.

"Hey, I really am fine," he said softly.

"I believe you," she replied. Then she smiled slightly. "You also said you didn't _mind_ me pulling the covers off your naked body..."

He pulled her down on top of him. "That I _definitely_ don't mind..."

xxxxxxxx

A/N

Phew more drama, but with a happy ending ;-)

Hope you enjoyed :-)


	11. Highly overrated

A/N

well thanks all for following this story :-) I'm glad you enjoyed it. And if you couldn't tell from that this is the final chapter :-) enjoy

xxxxxxxx

A few hours later Sam finally made it back to the kitchen to see one missed call and two new messages on her phone. She checked the caller ID and saw the call was from Daniel. Smiling she called the number to check her message.

_'Ah hi, Sam. It's me Daniel. Not sure if you ended up seeing Jack again this morning, but apparently he's left to go back to DC. Ah, yeah. I guess that's all. Just thought you'd like to know. Bye.'_

Sam let out a sigh wondering if the Generals' late night visit to Jon had anything to do with him leaving so abruptly this morning. She hadn't gotten the impression he was intending on leaving so soon and she wondered again at the extent of their encounter last night. Whatever the reason, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she smiled as she contemplated spending the next few days with Jon before he headed back for what would be his final semester at the Academy.

As she poured herself coffee she remembered the other message on her phone. This one a text from Vala of all people.

_**Sam, just wanted to remind you to not forget about what we talked about the other day. And make sure you cover all the angles. Hugs Vala :-)**_

Sam laughed and shook her head, then she paused as she thought of a very naked, very wet Jon inhabiting her shower right now. "Sorry Vala," she mumbled as she deleted the text. "Never gonna happen."

"What's never gonna happen?" Jon asked as he entered the kitchen behind her. "And I hope there's a cup of that for me..."

Sam poured him coffee and turned to see him standing there in a pair of blue jeans, bare foot and bare chested. She swallowed as she handed him the mug. _God just the sight of him does things to me..._

He took a sip and smiled walking over to pull himself up to sit on the bench next to her. "So," he said as he put the mug down and pulled her over to stand between his knees. "What do you wanna do for the next couple days?"

She returned his easy smile and thought about the question. "I don't know really," she replied. "I don't usually get a lot of time off, so I'm not very good at the 'planning a day out' type thing I'm afraid."

He grinned. "Well I'd rather have you good at the 'saving the world' type thing any day."

She laughed and let her arms circle his waist as she moved into him. "I do have some ideas," she murmured against his chest.

His breath caught as her teeth grazed his nipple. "You don't want to leave the house at all today?"

"I leave the house all the time," she replied, her tongue running across his sternum. "Leaving the house can be highly overrated..."

xxxxxxxx

The next day they actually did leave the house taking Sam's bikes for a long ride into the mountains, stopping and eating a packed lunch looking out over the snow capped peaks.

As they finished up eating Jon sighed and pulled Sam against him. "I really wish I didn't have to go back tomorrow."

She leant into him. "Me too," she replied. Then she looked up into his face and smiled. "But let's make the most of the time we have left and not spend it dwelling over something we can't change."

He returned her smile as he place a light kiss to her lips. "Are you always right about everything?"

She shrugged. "Usually," she replied with a laugh.

xxxxxxxx

"So," Sam said as he came into the kitchen. "All packed?"

He nodded. "All packed," he confirmed. "And _not_ ready to go."

"Well the Academy isn't that far away you know, you could always come for a weekend some time."

He snorted. "Working in around my final assessments, and your off-world schedule...I'll be graduating before we manage that."

She gave him a rueful smile knowing he was right. "At least I'll be at your graduation ceremony since they asked me to be the guest speaker," she reminded him.

"The light at the end of the tunnel huh?" he said as he opened his arms to her. She stepped into his embrace and he rested his temple against hers. And damn it if he didn't feel a prickle behind his eyes, a burning at the back of his throat. "I gotta go," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut when she tightened her hold on him.

He managed to smile as she waved him goodbye from her front step. He even made it as far as the next couple of blocks before he had to pull his car over, his head falling forward onto the steering wheel, his heart streets behind him...

Then his phone pinged a message alert. He sighed as he pulled it from his pocket.

_**Hey...you know I miss you already... :-)**_

He smiled as he ran his thumb over her words knowing this would be one text he would never delete. Taking a deep breath he dropped the phone on the passenger seat as he put the car back into gear and drove on.

xxxxxxxx

A/N

and finish :-) thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed.

TamaraJagellovsk and I are sort of working on different Jon stories that intertwine. It's her turn next, so keep a look out for the next instalment :-D


End file.
